Lecteur, souviens toi de ma dernière
by charis13
Summary: Lecteur, cette fois-ci, c'est la Fin. Après près de 2000 review, j'écris ma dernière. Self-Insert.


**Lecteur, souviens-toi de ma dernière**

J'ouvre avec appréhension le clavier de mon ordinateur. Je les sens presque, Ils n'attendent que ça pour m'attaquer, pour se rebeller contre Leur triste sort. Mais je ne peux pas Les éviter plus longtemps.

Je déplace un pointeur de souris tremblant sur un dossier au nom étrange… Fanfictions. Avant de ne plus me sentir capable de le faire, je double-clique. Un fichier word encore vite m'attend. « Souviens-toi de ma dernière ».

C'est le Grand Jour. J'y pense depuis tellement longtemps.

Mais dès que le fichier s'ouvre, je me sens happée par le monde qu'il renfermera peut être un jour. Je me retrouve ainsi à la gare de de King's Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾, mais elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle que j'ai connue. Ou plutôt celle que mes personnages ont connue, je confonds toujours. Un peu trop parfois. J'ai toujours aimé les gares, promesses de départs en vacances ou de retour dans la sécurité personnelle de ma petite vie d'étudiante gribouilleuse. Mais cette gare, qui vient de me happer, est bien plus que toutes celles dans lesquelles j'ai pu faire escale.

Des étagères entières de livres recouvraient les murs. Des livres sur la reliure desquelles on pouvait lire le même nom : Charis. Je m'approche. Les titres malheureux de mes fanfictions, celles publiées, celles oubliées, celles imaginées mais jamais couchées sur papier, me regardent de haut sur les manuscrits. J'ai toujours été mal inspirée pour les titres. Et à présent, ils me le reprochent.

Ce ne sont pas les seuls à me hanter, d'ailleurs. J'entends un bruit de pas, derrière. D'abord léger, ce n'est qu'un effleurement, puis il se fait plus fort. Je sais que c'est une façon d'annoncer sa présence je ne peux plus l'éviter, je suis à sa merci.

Severus Snape. J'ai toujours préféré le nom anglais. Une consonance qui n'est pas sans rappeler le bruissement du serpent sur les herbes. Je m'attendais à une franche colère, voir à une haine sans nom. Mais non, il a juste sorti son regard déçu des grandes occasions.  
Je le fixe sans mot dire, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se tourne seulement vers un nouvel arrivant.

Neville Londubat. Je m'attends à ce que le regard de Snape reporte son attention sur lui, mais au lieu de ça, son élève détesté vient prendre place à ses côtés. Et là, à ma grande surprise, Snape pose sa main sur son épaule. Stupéfaite, j'essaie d'interpréter cette scène surréaliste, quand Neville m'agresse.

- Tu avais promis d'écrire sur moi ! Tu me l'avais promis !

Je regrette. J'ai essayé, essayé de faire de toi un héros du quotidien, un de ces individus banals dont on pourrait exalter l'existence comme s'ils avaient accompli des prodiges. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu n'es pas un anti-héros, tu es juste inexistant.

Snape capte mes pensées, et je le surprends à crisper la commissure de ses lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de sourire. Mais voyant que je l'ai mis à jour, il reprend son expression initiale. Avec peut être un peu plus de colère.

Harry arrive à son tour, et il ne ressemble pas au Harry des films, mais bien à celui que je m'imagine dans « La vengeance dans les veines ». Des cheveux noirs aux épaules, avec quelques mèches qui tirent vers le roux, comme brûlées, le teint cireux, le nez snapien et de beaux yeux hérités de sa maman. Pas ceux du film, non, plutôt ceux de Sarah Michelle Gellar, la première à avoir exacerbé mon amour du fantastique par la série phare dont elle était l'héroïne à l'histoire encore plus invraisemblable que celle de Joanne Rowling. Mais je crois que je m'égare.

Le Survivant me regarde, et découvre ses canines on ne peut plus normales.

- Tu n'es même pas allée jusqu'à ma transformation, c'était mon rêve de devenir vampire ! J'aurais pu en finir avec Voldemort grâce à ça !

- Je t'ai offert un père, m'entends-je répondre, ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie devant eux? Je suis l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir. Mais Harry n'en a pas fini. Il lève un doigt accusateur vers Severus.

- C'est ça, que tu appelles un père ?

- Stan !

Le hurlement de Snape me transperce les tympans. Il est bien plus agressif que d'habitude, où il se serait contenté de reprendre son fils. Pauvre Harry, me surpris-je à penser, tu vas prendre pour toute la colère que Snape a pour moi !

Mais je me trompe. Ils se contentent de m'observer, et je commence à trouver le temps long. Peut être devrais-je sauvegarder et ressortir de ce fichier word.

Sauf qu'Ils arrivent. Eux, en qui j'ai tant cru. Albus Severus Potter, et Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Ils se tiennent par la main d'un air gêné.

- A cause de toi, me dis Al, personne ne saura pour nous !

Sur ces mots, ils échangent un baiser passionné. Les autres personnages se tournent vers eux, les dévisagent sans mot dire. La situation aurait pu être drôle, si ces deux personnages ne m'avaient pas toujours profondément émue.

- Mais les garçons, il faut que vous passiez à autre chose, vous comprenez ? Parce que moi, je passe à autre chose ! J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie avec vous, et vous m'avez sauvée, mais à présent, je dois vivre ma vie !

- Pendant que nous, vous nous laissez mourir ? Sans même donner de fin à vos fanfictions ? C'est indigne de vous. On ne vous attendra pas éternellement, miss Charis. Je sais que si vous partez aujourd'hui, vous ne reviendrez pas.

Le ton de Snape est moins cassant que je l'aurais imaginé. Mais cette déception qui coule de sa voix me transperce.

- Severus, vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus, pas vrai ? Tant pis, je vous appellerai comme ça. Déjà, pourquoi je vous vouvoie ? Mais je m'égare, encore une fois. Alors, j'en étais où ?

Les personnages soupirent tous comme un seul homme. Ils sont habitués à me voir partir en sucettes, aussi, il faut les comprendre. Combien d'heures ont-ils passé à m'attendre, à attendre l'Idée ? Dorénavant, je ne leur ferai plus subir cela, du moins je l'espère. Peut être pour quelques ultimes chapitres, qui sait ?

- Oui, je me souviens. J'ai un projet, voyez-vous ? Un projet que je veux mener à bien depuis longtemps. Mais il y a deux ans, lorsque j'étais jeune et innocente… Vous souvenez-vous ? Sans la fanfiction, que serais-je devenue, cloitrée dans mon lit à longueur de journée à attendre une guérison qui ne venait jamais, six mois durant ! Oui, vous pouvez verser une petite larme, vous savez vous m'en avez fait verser, vous.

Mais le regard qu'ils me rendent est juste celui du profond ennui. Non, cette fois-ci, je ne jouerai pas la carte de la pauvre petite malade qui, déprimée d'être enfermée à longueur de journée, est tombée totalement par hasard sur un site de fanfiction, et qui depuis, est tombée dans la marmite. Je ne me laisserai pas sombrer dans le pathétisme des histoires qu'elle écrivait alors, pour s'enfuir dans son imaginaire, avoir une porte de sortie sur la maladie, et cette chambre qui l'enfermait alors. Je ne… Trop tard, je m'apitoie depuis plusieurs minutes sur celle que j'étais alors. Lecteur, ne sois pas si ironique, un simple sourire de connivence aurait suffi.

Et pourtant, lorsque j'ai ouvert ma première page word, j'ai découvert sa magie. Je me suis retrouvée à Poudlard, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai posé le choixpeau sur ma tête, et il m'a raconté n'importe quoi. Je suis allée en cours de potion dans les cachots, j'ai rencontré Harry, je lui ai avoué qu'il était en réalité le fils de Severus. Puis Severus m'a virée de son cours.

Alors je suis allée à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai poussé la porte de chez Honeydukes, j'ai mangé une chocogrenouille volée à l'étalage et je l'ai senti e sauter dans mon estomac. Alors j'ai couru pour éviter de me faire arrêter par le vendeur, et là, je me suis rendu compte que je savais transplaner. Il suffit de se souvenir des trois P, non ? Ou des trois D. Aucune importance.

Et j'ai ainsi acquis le pouvoir de m'évader. Quand je le voulais, à n'importe quel moment. C'est très vite devenu une drogue. D'abord, il y a eu la lecture des fanfictions des autres. Puis l'écriture, peu à peu. Et puis les lecteurs, les attentes, l'excitation de recevoir de nouvelles reviews, de me torturer l'esprit pour trouver des histoires originales.

- Pourquoi, Charis ? Pourquoi veux-tu notre mort ?

C'était la voix de Voldemort, geignarde, qui venait d'entrer en scène. Lui qui chérit tant le semblant de vie que je lui ai donné, je n'ai pas encore écrit sa mort. Alors, Tommy me faisait confiance, vous voyez. Lui et moi, on était devenus comme les deux doigts de la main. Même qu'il m'avait promis d'être gentil avec moi si j'étais gentille avec lui. Pour ne pas que ses mangemorts apprennent le terrible secret de son amitié, je ne me montrais pas en public avec lui. Mais je me suis fait tatouer la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras par le tatoueur du quartier. Inefficace comme marque, mais quand je croise des mangemorts, ça me permet de m'en sortir sans bobo. C'est Severus qui m'a passé une engueulade, à l'époque…

- Je ne veux pas votre mort, pauvres débiles de personnages d'une histoire pour enfants qui me poursuit encore à l'âge adulte ! C'est juste que c'est fini, OK ? Je passe tout mon temps libre à vous réconforter, à négocier avec vous, à vous apprendre à vous transformer en animagus, à gérer vos petites querelles d'amour, vous m'épuisez ! Vous m'entendez, vous m'épuisez !

C'est à cause d'eux que je ne lis plus. C'est à cause d'eux que je n'écris plus autre chose que de la fanfiction. C'est à cause d'eux que je ne dors plus.

C'est assez. Je me tais.

Un rictus de haine déforme les traits de Voldemort. Il crispe sa main sur sa baguette, et fait un premier pas vers moi. Je me raidis.

- Tu nous as ressuscités. Que serions-nous devenus, si nous étions restés emprisonnés dans de fades livres ? Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Tu nous as donné la vie !

- Et à présent je choisis de vous la reprendre. Je n'écrirai plus de fanfictions. Je veux écrire autre chose, je veux évoluer.

Ils vont comprendre. Ils doivent comprendre.

- Que ferais-tu, fit Neville d'un air sournois, que ferais-tu si nous aussi, à ce moment-là, nous évoluions ?

Je le regarde se dégager de la main de Snape, et s'avancer à son tour vers moi. Ce ne peut pas être possible, Neville est incapable d'être sournois. C'est un vrai Gryffondor, un personnage loyal et sans couleur. Et pourtant…

Je ne montre aucun signe de peur. Ce ne sont que des personnages, me répétai-je. Des personnages utilisés par tellement d'apprentis auteur, que… Je saute sur l'idée en voyant Severus sortir à son tour sa baguette.

- D'autres vous donneront la vie ! D'autres écriront sur vous, vous ne mourrez jamais !

- Nous ne serrons plus jamais ce que nous avons été sous ta plume. Nous ne pouvons supporter d'être ainsi modifiés, détournés, par tant d'auteurs, et encore de nouveaux auteurs, nous perdons notre identité au fil des fanfictions ! proteste Harry.

Ils s'avancent tous à présent, et commencent à m'encercler. J'ai envie de sortir de ce fichier word, à présent, mais je suis incapable de saisir la souris. Je suis bloquée en Gare de King's Cross par la magie de la pensine du clavier duquel mes doigts ne peuvent se détacher. Cette sombre histoire m'a happée, et je suis à présent prisonnière de ce monde qui m'a permis de trouver la liberté.

Je sens le sol devenir collant sous mes pieds. Je n'ai pas décidé cela. Je suis censée contrôler le monde de la magie lorsque j'écris sur lui. Mais là, je perds tout contrôle.

Ils resserrent les rangs. D'autres les ont rejoint, le professeur Flitwick, Rufus Scrimgeour, Horace Slughorn, le cercle est de plus en plus dense autour de moi. Je ne peux plus m'échapper.

- On n'est pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

Je ne sais qui a parlé. Cela n'a plus aucune importance. Aucun n'existe réellement, de toute façon. Je souris à cette idée. Je fais partie de l'histoire. Est-ce que j'existe ?

C'est alors que je la vois.

Elle s'avance en sautillant, mon ange damné à la blonde chevelure crasseuse. Ma Luna, celle pour qui je rêve, celle qui m'a appris à rêver, elle ne me fera pas de mal, je le sais. Elle m'aime, tout comme je l'aime. Elle s'avance, et le cercle s'ouvre pour elle.

Elle me fait face. Je lui souris. Elle ouvre la bouche. Tout ira bien à présent, me dis-je.

- Le pire, c'est qu'en deux ans, tu n'es toujours pas fichue de décider si tu veux être à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance dans de telles conditions ? Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, comment pourrais-tu savoir qui nous sommes, nous?

Sa douce voix me condamne, je le sais déjà.

Luna s'avance, mais je ne recule pas. Je ne recule jamais. J'assume. Le cercle se resserre.

Lorsque je reçois le premier coup, je ressens une vive douleur, et je me laisse choir. Cette douleur, c'est aussi la leur, quelque part.  
Mais déjà, elle s'estompe. Je ne vois plus la gare, je ne vois plus la voie ferrée, ni d'ailleurs les rangées de fanfictions inachevées. Je ne sens que le tiraillement de mes habits que l'on m'arrache. Que le contact de leurs dents sur ma peau. Que la mort qui s'approche.

Lecteur, souviens-toi de ma dernière.

Charis est morte, vive Charis !

* * *

**NDA :**

Voila, mes chers lecteurs. J'arrête vraiment la fanfic. La raison ? Je passe mon temps libre à écrire pour satisfaire les lecteurs qui me demandent la suite, je n'écris plus pour moi. Je n'ai même plus le temps de lire, à cause de cela. Du coup, j'ai aussi perdu le gout de la lecture de fanfictions. Et puis, le principe même : sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'écriture amateur, beaucoup d'auteurs refusent les critiques. Et moi, j'aime bien critiquer réellement dans mes reviews, sauf quand j'en laisse des totalement inutiles simplement pour utiliser mon droit de commenter. Dommage que si peu de lecteurs l'utilisent, d'ailleurs.

Je suis peut être trop perfectionniste, mais l'univers de JKR devient un peu trop restrictif pour mon besoin d'écrire. Je me suis torturé la tête pour savoir de quelle façon j'allais vous annoncer cela. Je me suis dit que puisque c'était ma dernière occasion d'écrire de la fanfiction, autant écrire quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté : le self-insert. Entrer moi-même dans mon histoire, un vrai générateur de Mary-Sue. J'aime. Ou pas.

Pour mes fics en cours, j'écrirai peut être un ou deux chapitres de conclusion pour chacune d'elle, histoire de pas laisser un trop fort gout d'inachevé, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu le rythme de l'écriture depuis trop longtemps pour m'y remettre, et surement est-ce un simple moyen de me donner bonne conscience.

En tous cas, merci. A tous, pour vos encouragements, vos critiques constructives (ou pas), vos coups de sang, votre adoration pour certains, votre déception pour d'autres, je pense avoir tout eu en près de deux mille reviews sur l'ensemble des sites sur lesquels je publie.

Adieu, lecteur.

Charis disparait ici.


End file.
